<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kälte - Ungebrochen by kessM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957929">Kälte - Ungebrochen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM'>kessM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WIPs that RIP (maybe...) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, Voldemort does experimental experiments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niemand wusste, dass Voldemort ein Heuchler erster Güte war, bis Draco darüber stolperte, dass er das Ergebnis eines Experimentes war, dass auf Muggle-Methoden basierte...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WIPs that RIP (maybe...) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kälte - Ungebrochen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:<br/>Alles was Ihr erkennt ist nicht meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gleichmütig schlenderte Draco von der Küche zurück zu seinem Zimmer.<br/>
In der Hand ein Glas mit warmer Milch und Honig.<br/>
Natürlich hätte er einen der Haus- Elfen damit beauftragen können ihm das Gewünschte vorbeizubringen.<br/>
Da er jedoch sowieso nicht schlafen konnte, sprach ja nichts dagegen, wenn er sich das Gewünschte selbst in der Küche abholte.<br/>
Er wusste, dass er anders war.<br/>
Anders, als andere.<br/>
Er konnte nicht genau den Finger darauf legen, doch er wusste es.<br/>
Wenn er mitunter beobachtete, wie seine Mitschüler auf gewisse Ereignisse reagierten. Wenn dann von ihm ebenfalls eine Reaktion- Gefühlsregung- erwartet wurde, obwohl er sich davon vollkommen unberührt fühlte, kopierte er einfach das, was er bei den meisten seiner Mitschüler an Reaktionen gesehen hatte. Viel zurückhaltender als bei ihnen, aber immerhin, er reagierte.<br/>
Er reagierte so, wie sein Vater es ihm eingetrichtert hatte.<br/>
In endlosen Stunden voller Lektionen über das richtige Verhalten in jeder Situation.<br/>
Sein Vater hatte ihm noch mehr beigebracht.<br/>
Aber das durfte er niemals in der Öffentlichkeit anwenden.<br/>
Unter gar keinen Umständen.<br/>
All das hat ihm den Ruf eingebracht, eiskalt und ungerührt zu sein.<br/>
Seine Mitschüler schienen zu spüren, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte.<br/>
Deswegen haben sie ihn den kalten Slytherin- Prinzen getauft.<br/>
Es rührte ihn nicht.<br/>
Es war nur ein Titel, der ihn von Menschen angehängt worden war, die ihn weder kannten, noch einschätzen konnten.<br/>
Ein Hissen ließ ihn inne halten.<br/>
Vorsichtig, geräuschlos, so wie er es gelernt hatte, schlich er sich an die angelehnte Tür zum Büro seines Vaters.<br/>
Spähte durch den schmalen Spalt.<br/>
Erkannte seinen Vater, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand.<br/>
In dem Ledersessel hinter dem massiven Tisch, in dem er sonst immer Patz nahm, saß eine in schwarzen Stoffen gehüllte Person.<br/>
Seine Mutter saß in dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch.<br/>
„Wie macht er sich?“, hisste eine kalte Stimme.<br/>
Draco war klar, dass es sich dabei nur um Voldemort, den sogenannten Dunklen Lord, handeln konnte.<br/>
„Ausgezeichnet, Mylord. Er reagiert übermenschlich schnell, seine Intelligenz sprengt jeden Rahmen, seine Power überragt unsere Erwartungen bei weitem, er nimmt jeden Befehl gut an und von dem was Gefühle sind, sind noch nicht mal Rudimente übrig.<br/>
Er ist die perfekte Kriegs- Maschine.“, beendete Lucius seinen Bericht mit leisen Stolz.<br/>
„Gut,“, nickte der Dunkle Lord. „Unser Plan zeigt endlich Früchte. Er und das Mädchen sind die ersten. Sie werden die Kommandeure unserer neuen Armee. Denn sie sind die Einzigen, die ihren sechszehnten Geburtstag erreicht und zudem das Potenzial, welches wir ihnen kreiert haben, vollkommen ausschöpfen.<br/>
Inzwischen haben wir eine Möglichkeit gefunden den langwierigen natürlichen Prozess zu verkürzen. Ironischerweise basiert das Ganze auf einer Muggel- Methode. Sie nennen das Ganze: Retorten- Babys. Vereint mit unserer Magie können wir in kürzester Zeit unzählige „Super- Soldaten“ „herstellen“.<br/>
Alle anderen Versuche sind fehlgeschlagen. Entweder die Gefühle sind irgendwann durchgebrochen und die „Kinder“ sind daran zerbrochen, oder aber sie haben sich den Befehlen verweigert, sind vollkommen durchgedreht und mussten beseitigt werden.<br/>
Die absolute Gefühlskälte ist ein wichtiger Basisstein, den Draco ausgezeichnet erfüllt.<br/>
Damit ist der Gehorsam einfacher. Egal wie der Befehl lautet. Egal wie grausam.<br/>
Wir nehmen sein Muster und das seiner Partnerin als Grundlage für den Aufbau der Gen- Struktur, die für unsere „Super- Soldaten“, kurz SS, genutzt werden. Natürlich werden sie nicht mit der Intelligenz und Kraft ausgestattet wie die beiden Kommandeure. Sonst kommt es womöglich noch zur Meuterei...“, lachte das Wesen leise in sich hinein.<br/>
Draco spürte, wie sich der Blick des Dunklen Lords auf seine Mutter richtete.<br/>
„Wie ich sehe, hast du sie immer noch unter „Imperio“, Lucius?“<br/>
Sein Vater verneigte sich:<br/>
„Ja, Mylord. Seit damals der Befehl von Euch zu diesem Experiment kam und sie so dermaßen... ausflippte... Ich habe zwischendurch versucht den „Imperio“ von ihr zu nehmen, aber... nun sagen wir mal so, ein Löwin ist nichts gegen eine aufgebrachte Narcissa. Der Trank, der ihre Schwangerschaft mit dem Programm für Draco injizierte hat sie ebenfalls nur unter „Imperio“ eingenommen. Sie ist von Anfang an gegen dieses Programm gewesen. Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass sie danach nicht mehr zu bändigen war. Ich musste leider zu solchen Maßnahmen greifen...“<br/>
Draco hatte genug gehört.<br/>
Umsichtig löste er sich aus dem Schatten der Tür und schlich sich in sein Zimmer zurück.<br/>
Dort setzte er sich auf sein Bett und stellte die inzwischen abgekühlte Milch auf dem Nachttisch ab.<br/>
Kühl analysierte er seine Situation.<br/>
Voldemort hatte ihn „kreiert“.<br/>
Seine Mutter hatte sich von Anfang an gegen dieses Projekt gewehrt und stand seitdem unter „Imperio“.<br/>
Seine Kräfte und Fähigkeiten sind nach Voldemorts Wünschen geschaffen worden.<br/>
Und er war so, wie Voldemort es gewollt hatte: außerstande irgendwas zu fühlen.<br/>
Das wiederum brachte ihn zu folgender Frage:<br/>
Konnte er es lernen?<br/>
Aber wer konnte es ihm beibringen?<br/>
Der emotionalste Mensch, den er kannte, war Harry Potter.<br/>
Den Entschluss gefasst, packte er in wenigen Handgriffen einige Sachen zusammen, hüllte sich in einen warmen Umhang und nahm sich seinen Besen.<br/>
Die Adresse war ihm längst schon bekannt.<br/>
In den ersten Sommerferien hatte er in dem Büro seines Vaters auf eben jenen warten müssen. Da war ihm der Brief auf der polierten Platte aufgefallen.<br/>
Neugierde war ihm ein Fremdwort.<br/>
Das Stück Pergament lag eben einfach so, dass er es ohne Probleme von seiner Position aus hatte lesen können.<br/>
Seitdem wusste er, dass der Junge- der- lebt in Surrey in 4 Privet Drive wohnte. </p><p>Er beobachtete das Haus schon eine Weile.<br/>
Doch es schien wirklich alles ruhig zu sein.<br/>
Seine Augen konnten in der Nacht genauso gut sehen, wie am Tage.<br/>
Und sie konnten keine verdächtigen Bewegungen hinter den Gardinen ausmachen.<br/>
Es sprach nichts dagegen, sich an die Arbeit zu machen.<br/>
Draco pirschte sich jede Deckung nutzend ans Haus heran.<br/>
Seine leuchtend hellen Haare hatte er unter seinem schwarzen Umhang versteckt. Seiner Meinung nach ein Schwachpunkt im Plan des „Meisters“. Denn wie sollte er sich unbeschadet in der Nacht bewegen, wenn seine Haare wie ein heller Schein in der Dunkelheit leuchten?<br/>
Entgegen der allgemeinen Meinung über ihn, kam er sehr wohl ohne Magie klar.<br/>
Das erklärte auch die Dietriche, die er jetzt aus seiner Handgelenkmanschette nahm und die sicheren Handgriffe, mit denen er das normale sowie das Sicherheitsschloss öffnete.<br/>
Seine Schritte waren unhörbar, als er über den Dielenboden des Flures schlich.<br/>
Zunächst sicherte er das Erdgeschoss- Küche, Wohnzimmer, ein kleines Bad und Flur. Niemand da.<br/>
Alles sauber und ordentlich.<br/>
Die Tür unter der Treppe, die zu einer Art kleiner Vorratsraum führte war ungewöhnlich scharf gesichert. Mehrere Schlösser sorgten dafür, dass die Tür da blieb, wo sie war.<br/>
Wussten die Muggel nicht, dass so ein Verhalten die Neugierde schürte und Einbrecher dazu verführte dort erst recht nachzuschauen, weil sie dort die Schätze der Familie vermuteten?<br/>
Abwertend schnaubend kümmerte er sich nicht weiter darum.<br/>
Diese Schlösser zu knacken würde ihn jetzt mehr Zeit kosten als er zu investieren bereit war.<br/>
Vielleicht konnte er das Rätsel später lösen.<br/>
Lautlos schlich er die Treppe entlang.<br/>
Sowie er es gelernt hatte, nahm er die Außenseite der Treppe. Den Rücken an die Wand gedrückt. Dort war die Wahrscheinlichkeit das die Treppe knarrte am geringsten.<br/>
Im Obergeschoss inspizierte er ebenfalls erst mal jeden einzelnen Raum.<br/>
Ein Zimmer mit Doppelbett- leer.<br/>
Das nächste Zimmer, vollgestopft mit allerlei technischen Spielereien- ebenfalls leer.<br/>
Das fliederfarbene geflieste Bad- eine scheußliche Farbe seiner Meinung nach- auch leer.<br/>
Blieb nur noch ein Raum in der Etage.<br/>
In dem musste Harry Potter sein.<br/>
Sonst hätte er die Anstrengungen heute Nacht umsonst auf sich genommen.<br/>
Fast schon zögernd drückte er den Türgriff nach unten.<br/>
Das Bild welches sich ihm bot... er konnte es kaum glauben.<br/>
Die Fenster vergittert, der Kleiderschrank und der Schreibtisch sahen aus, als hätten sie ihre besten Tage schon seit mindestens fünfzig Jahren hinter sich. Ein richtiges Bett war gar nicht erst vorhanden.<br/>
Nur so etwas wie ein Matratzen- Lager, das er noch nicht mal einem Haus- Elfen zugemutet hätte.<br/>
Aber auf eben diesem lag der Retter der Zaubererwelt zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt. Die Beine eng an seinen Körper gedrückt, die Arme drum herum, die wuscheligen schwarzen Haare in seinem Gesicht.<br/>
Um den anderen jungen Mann nicht aufzuwecken, ließ er sich dem Matratzenlager gegenüber an die Wand gelehnt auf den Boden hinab.<br/>
Den Umhang fest um sich gewickelt. </p><p> </p><p>Mühsam kämpfte er sich aus den Tiefen des Schlafes hinauf.<br/>
Er hatte heute Nacht etwas festgestellt.<br/>
Da diese Person ihm gegenüber jedoch keine feindlichen Absichten hegte, hatte er sich dazu entschieden weiterzuschlafen.<br/>
Ein Dursley war es jedenfalls nicht gewesen.<br/>
Hätte ihn auch ganz stark gewundert.<br/>
Sind seine „herzigen“ Verwandten gestern doch für drei Wochen auf nach Amerika, nachdem Vernon eine dicke, fette Prämie von seiner Firma für seine bisher geleisteten Dienste kassiert hatte.<br/>
Das hieß für ihn: drei Wochen Dursley- Frei.<br/>
Fahrig tastete er nach seiner Brille und schob sie sich dann auf die Nase.<br/>
‚Nanu?’, das war sein erster Gedanke als er den unverwechselbaren Blondschopf an der Wand gegenüber ausmachte.<br/>
Aber wie schon in der Nacht konnte er keinerlei Aggressionen an ihm ausmachen.<br/>
„Es ist für den Helden der Zaubererwelt ganz schön leichtsinnig so tief zu schlafen.“, hob Draco seinen Kopf und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.<br/>
Harry zuckte nonchalant seine Schultern:<br/>
„Du hast keine Gefahr für mich dargestellt.“<br/>
Sein Gegenüber hob elegant eine seiner Augenbrauen, beließ es aber dabei.<br/>
Harry setzte sich inzwischen aufrecht hin.<br/>
Nahm unbewusst genau dieselbe Haltung ein, wie der Slytherin:<br/>
Mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, ein Bein angewinkelt und darauf einen Arm abgelegt.<br/>
„Was führt dich her?“<br/>
Die Musterung aus den sturmgrauen Augen ließ er ruhig über sich ergehen.<br/>
Wie immer war die Miene des Blondschopfes unlesbar.<br/>
Jedoch konnte er jetzt das erste Mal seit er den anderen kannte so etwas wie Unsicherheit in den grausilbernen Augen lesen.<br/>
„Gestern habe ich etwas sehr interessantes belauscht.“, der Blick des Slytherin wandte sich gen Boden. Als wenn ihm das, was er jetzt erzählen würde, ihn in irgendeiner Weise... peinlich, unangenehm... wäre.<br/>
„Bevor Voldemort von dir in den Zwangsurlaub geschickt worden war, hat er mit einigen seiner Untergebenen an einem Plan gearbeitet.<br/>
Dieser beinhaltete die Schaffung optimaler Soldaten:<br/>
Eiskalt, hochintelligent, hoher Energielevel und absolut gehorsam.<br/>
Der Gehorsam geboren aus der Unfähigkeit zu fühlen.<br/>
Damit jeder Befehl ohne zu Fragen ausgeführt wird. Egal wie er lautet.<br/>
Neben einer mir bisher unbekannten weiteren Person, bin ich das Ergebnis dieses Experimentes...“<br/>
Zu sagen, dass Harry geschockt war, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen.<br/>
Schließlich entschloss er sich dazu aufzustehen und zur Tür zu schlendern. Bevor er das Zimmer verließ, drehte er sich zu dem Blondschopf um:<br/>
„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich habe Lust auf ein kräftiges Frühstück.“<br/>
...</p><p> </p><p>Und ab hier verließen mich die Musen…<br/>
Und es ist inzwischen auch schon so lang her, dass ich eigentlich nur noch eine ungefähre Ahnung davon habe, wo ich damit hin wollte^^°</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wer Interesse dran hat die Story zu adoptieren - bitte kontaktier mich unter: kessm@arcor.de<br/>(Mach nur irgendwie im Betreff deutlich erkenntlich, dass es sich bei Deiner Mail nicht um Spam handelt, da ich erbarmungslos alles ungeöffnet lösche, was ich nicht zuordnen kann^^°)<br/>Bitte nicht einfach ohne zu fragen die Geschichten nehmen und weiterschreiben - Danke^__^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>